1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a round shaft bit with a bit head and a bit shaft, in which the bit shaft has a circumferential groove with a longitudinally slotted clamping sleeve positioned therein, and in which the bit shaft can be axially fixed in a bore of a bit holder with the clamping sleeve placed under tension while the bit shaft remains freely rotatable in the clamping sleeve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A round shaft bit is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 1,475,136. In this, the clamping sleeve extends over the most significant portion of the axial dimension of the bit shaft, in order to obtain the greatest possible support and clamping surface for the clamping sleeve in the bore of the bit holder. Such types of long clamping sleeves additionally bring the advantage that a sufficiently great holding force is produced between the clamping sleeve and the bore of the bit holder. Since the holding collar is narrow on the free end of the bit shaft, and the clamping sleeve, when inserting the bit shaft with the clamping sleeve into the bore of the bit holder, must be pressed together with great force, considerable difficulties arise when inserting the round shaft bit of this type into a bore of the bit holder. Numerous installation devices which are specific to this problem have been provided.